1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peeling apparatus and a peeling method, and in particular, to a peeling apparatus and a peeling method capable of eliminating waste of peeling tape necessary for peeling off a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a peeling method of a film stuck on the surface of an object to be peeled off having a plate-like shape, such a method has been conventionally known as, for example, a type disclosed in a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-114384). According to the patent document, a peeling tape is attached to the film via a roller and wound; thereby the film is peeled off from the object. Here, the roller is arranged so as to move along the direction of a diagonal line of the film, and thereby the film and peeling tape are attached to each other along the direction of a diagonal line.
However, according to the peeling method, the length of the peeling tape necessary for peeling off a sheet of film is substantially identical to the diagonal length of the film. Accordingly, when peeling plural objects, such length of peeling tape is required as the number of the objects multiplied by a length of the diagonal length. Therefore, there resides such a disadvantage that, when peeling a large number of objects, the peeling tape used therefor becomes extremely long. As a result, there arises such a disadvantage that the number of replacements of the roll for supplying the peeling tape is increased, not only the work and time required for the replacement become considerably large but also the resources are consumed wastefully accordingly.